Echoes
by Fantastical Queen Ebony Black
Summary: After Naraku died, Miroku and Sango thought they could finally find happiness. But it was not to be... (One-shot) SM (DisturbedDark)


_Echoes_

_-_

_-_

_Summary_: After Naraku died, Miroku and Sango thought they could finally find happiness. But it was not to be... (One-shot) SM (Disturbed/Dark)

A one-shot, written during breakfast. Very disturbed. Just a warning.

**Disclaimer**: In some twisted parallel world, I own Inuyasha.

-

-

The staff plunges into the dirt, the rings adorning it vlinking with melancholy as I take another step away. The dirty river flows to my right, and to my left is a field of flowers, crushed by last night's frost.

She died.

(everything dies, miroku.)

She died!

All we were searching for the whole time was happiness, was freedom and revenge. And it was simple. We just had to kill one being. And it would be done!

Well, it wasn't simple. But in not being simple, I made friends I know I'll never lose. And I found a love that puts any lust to shame.

Sango.

(My dear, sweet Sango)

Sango, who took care of me when I was sick.

Sango, who was strong enough to protect me.

Sango, who was the most beautiful, enticing person I've ever met.

And I wanted only two things then.

(just two?")

To rid myself of the kazaana. And to love Sango freely.

I got both of these in the beginning of the end. He died, believe it or not, we killed the bastard. We. We took blood for the sake of our own. I'm not sure if this justifies killing, but no one stopped to think about that. All we knew was that we hated him, and had to bring him down.

As I said we did.

(oh, we did)

Ends met. And Kohaku found peace, as he finally took the shard from his own shoulder and died. I stayed with Sango whilst she wept. I held her.

So there was the next step. Right in front of me.

Sango.

We were married (on a bright autumn day, in the sunshine), and I kissed her. I kissed her as much as I wanted, becuase she was mine. And the best part - was she kissed me back.

And on the whim of a winter night, she agreed to carry my children. It wouldn't have mattered if she had said no. I was in an unseeing bliss. All I knew was her, her touch, her lips, her skin, and how we reveled in it.

(a wilting flower, brown and cracked, but still silk soft to the touch a single petal falls... followed by another, one by one)

I cared for her as she grew round. But she was still amazing, and worked her share. We made plans, and even thought of names.

Our child would've been wonderful, like her.

(like her? or like me?)

I was the flaw. I was the glitch, it is my fault.

I just can't...

A few nights ago, she began to hurt. I was worried at first, but Kaede told me it was perfectly normal. I sighed in relief, and she told me to leave.

This might take a while.

(i don't want to leave you, sango, i never will leave you)

I complied. I sat with Shippou, and Kirara who'd welcomed me to her mistress's family as well. Inuyasha, whom had decided to stick around, and Kagome, who still ventured back and forth from her era, waited with me.

We listened to the screams.

(tasukete.... tasukete...)

I closed my eyes, fists clenched so tight, the skin began to feel like it was stretching.

(Tasukete.... Tasukete!!)

The sound died. And the sunlight seemed to fade from me.

Kaede's old voice drifted through the door, 'Miroku, come in here please.'

I stood, breathing tight, wanting to see my child, and my wife.

I indeed saw both. I almost retched when I did. There was so much blood...

Tears streamed down Sango's cheeks. She breathed deep, staring at the ceiling. Kaede tended to the quiet babe.

(that's not right...)

(that's how it went!)

(but it's not right...!)

'It's dead,' Sango murmured. I knelt beside her, cradling her head in my lap.

'No it's not,' I tried. But the moment I saw the twisted, chubby face, I knew it was true. It had been screaming. But the screams were forever without sound.

We wanted to have a child. But did that child want to be had?

I stroked Sango's hair, as her breathing grew more rattly. Kaede cleaned up her work, and turned to me once more.

(she didn't say anything!)

She didn't have to.

Sango was dying. There was too much blood. That was more blood than maybe even Inuyasha had lost in some battles. How, I'm not sure.

But I just wanted to kill myself so bad. I still do!

(let me sleep)

Kagome and the others came in. They stared at us, and shed more tears. They stayed a while. I didn't move, just stroking her long, tangled hair.

I cried. I shed more tears than I had my whole life. My heart was breaking, it was dying. Right in front of them all, and I didn't care.

Kirara curled up by her side. Blood staind her fur, the puddles waiting to dry. No one wanted to clean.

I stayed there until night. Longer, even. I watched how beautiful she was, and how strong, and I told her how much I loved her over and over, but she couldn't seem to speak, just cry some more like me. Her eyes were open, gazing mesmerized...

(blood-shattered, heart-bitten, shattered...)

'Sango,' I whispered, 'You're going to live.'

She didn't answer.

I moved my hands down to her pale, naked throat, and checked her pulse.

(unbeating)

She was cold, but I knew that. She'd been dead since sundown.

I remember how much we all hated how Inuyasha and Kikyou still loved eachother. How stupid it was, I thought, she's dead and gone, get over it.

I wouldn't.

I'd leap into Hell with Sango this very instant if she wanted me to.

But she wouldn't. Her eyes betrayed that much.

(still open)

I left her when the sun again came upon us. I washed the blood from my clothes, and from myself. I took a few locks of her hair and made a ring I wear on my finger. I made one for her to, from my locks, and buried her with it.

(more raindrops for the flowers!)

Kirara stayed with me. She walks alongside me now. I am back to being a wandering monk.

I already am dead. If I have need to rush the process, it is only dark thought. There is hardly any daylight this time of year.

I killed my Sango, for that is the truth.

(the gravestone i inscribed)

I killed her. And I couldn't even save her. Kaede couldn't, no one could.

It's not like it's a queston. I'm a murderer, and I killed my beautiful, wonderful Sango. Bt she's okay, because she killed me back. Did we do this to eachother?

(can't remember)

I just want my Sango back.

(that's not the way it goes)

My Sango...

(there is no light)

Please come back...

(this isn't right, this isn't right)

(that's not the way it goes!!)

(how does it go?)

( i don't know )

Come back, my Sango.

-

-

Tasukete - help me

Review please.


End file.
